1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor drive apparatus.
2. Related Art
Technology is known by which a motor drive apparatus for controlling the current flowing through a coil, such as a stepping motor, stops the current from flowing through the coil by causing the current to circulate in the coil while switching the flow of the current, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-72876
However, with the apparatus described above, when the current of the coil is stopped, disconnecting the coil from the power supply such that the current circulates in the coil causes the current flowing in the coil to be attenuated, and therefore there is a problem that a long time is necessary for the current flowing in the coil to reach zero.